Enhancing
Hero Enhancing Enhancing Heroes is a fundamental part of getting stronger heroes. Especially for newer players, enhancement and enhance mats are a prime barrier to ranking up heroes. It's important to note that not all enhance mats are equal. Higher grade units will provide more experience, basically doubling with each grade. But not only that, different dragons will provide more experience as well. Leveling a mat to it's max level will provide an additional 50% exp Using the same element provides +20% exp. Great Enhancement Dragons actually provide more base exp. The game calls these dragons: Enhancement Dragons, Element Dragons, and Great Dragons in different places. It's easier to notice them by their funny eyebrows and the fact that you're only really getting them from Great Dragon Draw Tickets and from Daily Dungeons. You can acquire 3 star enhance dragons from either honor point pulls or farmed from the daily dungeons. Do not sell 3 star Great Enhancement Dragons! Heck, don't sell 2 star Great Enhancement Dragons! They're different from regular tamed dragons. Following is a list of exp given and exp required for upgrading heroes. 1 star heroes = 100 exp. 2 star heroes = 200 exp. 3 star heroes = 400 exp. 4 star heroes = 800 exp. 5 star heroes = 1600 exp. 2 star Great Enhance Dragons = 400 exp. 3 star Great Enhance Dragons = 800 exp. So for example: 3 star Great Enhance Dragon, max level = 1200 exp. 3 star Great Enhance Dragon of same element, max level = 1440 exp. One of the most powerful methods of getting exp for high rank heroes is to acquire enhance dragons from daily dungeons and leveling them up. Grade Up Here are the important points of Grade Up summarized: * It's exponentially harder as the grade increases. 1 > 2 star is almost nothing. * Working hard, you can grade up from 1 to 6 star about once a week * Do not convert Top-Grade Souls. You'll run out. * Eggs are gathered almost completely from Daily Grade Up Dungeon (Hard) * It is way more work than fusion and not recommended for new players. You can't really think about it until you can clear Daily Grade Up Dungeon (Hard) for an entire week. * If you had perfect RNG and got all the Ultra Eggs you needed as drops, and so did not have to convert any more, you'll still have to put aside at least 486,000 gold just for Grade Up. There are also enhancement costs. * 486,000 gold isn't very different from the cost to make a mere 5 star rune. However, assuming the worst RNG, there will be an additional conversion cost of 550,000 gold . So real gold cost is somewhere between 486,000 gold and 1,036,000 gold. Hero Fusion Hero fusion is the cheaper method of getting higher ranked heroes. Every fusion, you will be provided a choice between 2 hero outcomes, with a third being unlock-able by a ruby cost of a few hundred. Very important to note, there is a super small chance that a rare hero will be select-able. So make sure you examine both choices closely. To fuse, you require two heroes of equal rank and +5 enhancement. Do not ever fuse rare heroes, only commons. In terms of material requirements, Hero fusion is a little interesting. Exp costs to go +5 double per grade. One of the implications of this is that when following a path of pure fusion (ie. starting from 4 stars > fusing to 5 stars > to 6 star) the total cost in grade up material exp will be 32,000 at every level because the cost is halved and twice as many units are needed. So creating an ungraded 6 star out of 5 stars is 32,000. Creating a 6 stars out of only 4 stars is 64,000. And so on, and so forth. Rune Enhancing Rune exp doubles based on rank of the rune mat. Doubles again for rare runes. Generally you will enhance with 2 and 3 star regular runes. You can farm runes from story missions, x-8 or x-9 of each map. You do gain better chances of higher rank runes for harder difficulties and stages, though the rare appearance rate doesn't seem noticeably different. 1 star rune: 200 exp 2 star rune: 400 exp 3 star rune: 800 exp 4 star rune: 1600 exp So for example: 2 star rare rune: 800 exp Ultimate Awakening Ultimate Awakening is something everyone has to face in the late-late game. This requires a 6 star +5 hero, max leveled as a base A copy of the 6 star hero is consumed as material along with a gold fee increasing with each awakening. It costs: * 150k gold to increase max level to 48. * 300k gold to increase max level to 51. * 500k gold to increase max level to 54. * 750k gold to increase max level to 57. * 900k gold to increase max level to 60. (The base hero's level cap will raise by 3 each awakening) This process cannot fail. Example of Ricky attack per level after awakening: 48 - 1528 49 - 1574 50 - 1622 51 - 1670 52 - 1720 53 - 1772 54 - 1826 58 - 2055 59 - 2216 Supreme Awakening A new system to break into the level 65-70 realm. Requires: * 1000 Scales * 200 Claws * 50 Eyes * 1 Million Gold * AND * 1 lvl 60 Hero as material * AND * 1 lvl 60 Hero as base * These heroes must be of the same rarity. Also, of EITHER the same element or class. Therefore: Supreme Awakening of Pirata requires a lvl 60 Pirata and a lvl 60 Chaos hero, or a lvl 60 Fire Pendragon or Saint Hero. To Supreme Awaken a Selena, requires a lvl 60 Selena And a lvl 60 RARE SAINT HERO OR A lvl 60 RARE WOOD HERO. Supreme Awakening further unlocks: Ultimate Enhancement and Ultimate Grade Up Ultimate Enhancement You can enhance beyond +5 to a maximum of +8 now. The full exp required is 758,400 You may only use 6 Star heroes of the same element as material. You may use x2 exp coupons. And you basically only will. One lvl 45 hero will provide 11,520 Experience under x2 coupon. A lvl 48, +5 hero will provide double that. In other words, combining 6 star heroes provides no additonal benefit other than saving on x2 exp coupons. So it will take 66 Heroes of 6 star rating of your element in order to fully enhance from +5 to +8. Seriously? Seriously. Ultimate Grade Up Ultimate grade up is the way to break in to the lvl 75 realm. This basically changes your whole hero skillset, either upgrading or altering, and in the case of a Normal Hero it actually just adds an additional skill. Please see the collection tab for details. This requires a few things. The main problem are the emblems. 200 Emblems for a Normal 400 Emblems for a rare. Emblems are obtainable through: High level guild quests, Pinn's store, and Dark Dungeon. They are 10 emblems per 100 rubies in Pinn's store when available. *In total, the new systems heavily support Normal heroes in terms of ease of acquiring UG heroes. *The Power level of Rare UG heroes does not seem to exceed normal heroes by the amount of additonal effort. It's for really long time players or just whales. * The use of Limited Rare heroes in the very late game is largely for the purpose of activating unique skills or team bonuses. Transformation This is a system to re-roll a hero for a gradually increasing ruby cost. Of limited use in most cases, particularly for nonrare heroes, since it would take two transforms to basically equal one attempt at 6 star hero fusion. Which would be 450 rubies. This is still a system for those that are trying desperately to get certain rare heroes, or awaken those they already have. 3000 rubies for a rare hero selection seems steep, and it is, but for those with nothing else to do it is possible to focus on simply grinding rubies for this purpose. The following is basically from the Dragon Heroes facebook post explaining transformation. After you reach MAX level with a 6★ Hero you can transform it to another character irrespectively of the stage of enhancement. Ultimately awakened heroes can now be transformed through this system, and will retain their levels. For instance, a lvl 51 Deckard will transform into a lvl 54 normal hero. A lvl 54 Bloody Mary will transform into a random lvl 54 rare hero. Regular heroes will be transformed to a random regular hero. Rare heroes will be transformed to a random rare hero. The hero won't be transformed to your current hero or any other hero that has been acquired through hero transform. After transform, the hero will be Level 1 with 0 stage of enhancement. After 5 random transforms, selection transform will be available which allows you to choose a hero for free. After selection transform is used, the transform count will start from 0 and the paid random transform function will be available (but I should hope no one would need to do it all again) Regular hero transform costs: 1st transform - 200 Rubies / 2nd - 250 Rubies / 3rd - 300 Rubies / 4th - 350 Rubies / 5th - 400 Rubies. Total: 1500 rubies Rare hero transform cost: 1st transform - 400 Rubies / 2nd - 500 Rubies / 3rd - 600 Rubies / 4th - 700 Rubies / 5th - 800 Rubies. Total: 3000 rubies